She's Him And He's Her
by V3Yagami
Summary: Bagaimana yah rasanya kalau hidup sebagai orang kaya? menyenangkan atau menyusahkan? dan bagaimana kehidupan sebagai orang msikin? Rated M for language. not lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**ini dia, fict peleas stress yang sangat ringan, hhehheheeee... mudah-mudahan kalian suka yah, chapternya pendek kok, cuma 2 atau 3 chapter...**

**She's Him And He's Her**

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Family**

**Rated: M**

Dibelahan dunia manapun pasti akan terdapat beberapa golongan untuk orang-orang yang tinggal dimanapun, ada yang menjadi golongan orang kaya, miskin, pintar, bodoh, jelek, cantik, tampan, dan juga golongan-golongan lainnya. Coba sekarang kita lihat pada gadis- ehm, lebih tepatnya lagi nona muda, anak dari pejabat pemerintahan ini. Sakura Haruno namanya, berumur 16 tahun, siapa yang tidak mengenali gadis muda cantik nan menawan ini, bersekolah di Konoha Academy yang terkenal dengan prestasi dan kalangan elitnya. Sakura sangat cantik, namun siapa sangka dibalik kecantikan dan kelembutan yang sellau ditunjukannya ini pada orang tuanya ternyata dia adalah anak yang.

Nakal.

Suka menindas orang.

Berbuat seenaknya di sekolah.

Memeras uang anak-anak yang lemah.

Mengancam guru kalau mereka mengadukannya pada orang tua Sakura, karena orang tuanya adalah salah satu pendiri Konoha Academy itu.

Dibalik kenakalannya itu, Sakura tetap saja dipuja oleh banyak laki-laki, karena yang laki-laki lihat dari Sakura adalah.

Kecantikannya.

Kekayaannya.

Tubuh sexy nya.

Dia memiliki genk disekolahnya yang dijuluki oleh seluruh sekolahan yaitu, "The Royalty genk" yang beranggotakan Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang tak kalah cantiknya dari Sakura, anak dari designer terkenal. Hinata Hyuuga, sama cantiknya dengan mereka berdua, anak dari direktur perusahaan 'Hyuuga', wajahnya sangat polos, namun dia sering menggunakannya untuk memanfaatkan laki-laki yang suka padanya, seperti meminta tolong membelikan sesuatu, membawakan tasnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang berat.

Nah, cukup perkenalan untuk pihak golongan orang-orang kaya, sekarang mari kita lihat ke golongan kaum-kaum biasa.

Di Konoha Academy ini, tidak semuanya berasal dari kalangan elit, ada beberapa orang yang bisa masuk ke Academy itu berkat kemampuan mereka, seperti otak yang cerdas, mahir dalam ber olahraga, sehingga mereka mendapatkan beasiswa dari pihak Academy, mari kita menuju ke aula lapangan basket Indoor ini.

"KYAAAAA!"

"SASUKEEEE!"

"SASUKE AKU CINTA KAMUUU!"

Itulah yang kalian dapat dengan dari lapangan itu, teriakan demi teriakan yang sangat histeris dalam pelajaran olah raga basket, pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha… tampan, keren, kalem, pintar, juga sangat mahir bermain basket, namun sedikit senang melakukan perkelahian diluar sekolah. Semua siswi disekolah itu tertarik pada ketampanannya, bahkan Ino dan Hinata pun mengakui keberadaan pemuda bermata onyx itu, namun tidak bagi seorang nona muda seperti Sakura Haruno.

Kenapa?

Sudah jelas, karena Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satu orang yang berhasil masuk dengan mengandalkan beasiswa, dia juga miskin, rumahnya di apartemen sempit dan kotor. Bagaimana kita bisa tahu? Karena salah satu bodyguard yang disuruh Ino pernah megnintainya.

Namun Sasuke tidak rendah diri, dia memang dingin pada orang, tapi saat ada yang meminta pertolongannya mengenai pelajaran atau olahraga, dia tidak segan-segan membantunya, dan itu makin membuat semua siswi bahkan siswa di Academy itu meleleh.

"Buta," gumam nona muda itu saat pelajaran olahraga dimulai.

"Heh?" dan gumamannya itu membuat kedua sahabatnya itu menoleh padanya.

"Buta, mereka semua buta! Apa bagusnya dari Sasuke Uchiha itu? Sudah miskin, tidak punya apa-apa, wajahnya saja yang tampan! Tapi kalau kencan dengannya tidak bisa makan di restoran mahal!" lanjut Sakura.

"Tapi dia lumayan loh untuk dijadikan gandengan ke mall, Sakura," ucap Ino dengan maksud bercanda.

"Apa? Kamu mau jalan dengan dia? Hiii aku sih tidak mau! Dari pada dia aku lebih memilih Lee si anak musisi terkenal itu," kata Sakura sambil mengkipas-kipaskan kipas berbentuk babi itu ketubuhnya.

"Ahahaa, jangan dia juga lah Sakura, selera mu aneh," ujar Hinata tertawa geli.

"Eh tapi lihat deh, tubuh Sasuke sangat sexy," tunjuk Ino saat Sasuke melakukan lay up.

"Hah! Aku bahkan malas memandangnya, sudah ah aku kembali ke kelas saja, aku malas keringetan, daaah," Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan kembali menuju kelas, tidak ada guru yang berani menegurnya kalau masih ingin mengajar disitu, lebih baik biarkan Sakura Haruno itu berbuat semaunya.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu olahraga itu, Sasuke yang sedang mengatur nafasnya menatap gadis itu dari belakang dengan tatapan lembut, dan hei! Adegan itu dipergoki oleh Ino dan Hinata. Mereka berdua kemudian saling tatap dan…

"O.M.G," ucap mereka berdua seolah mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan Sasuke itu, dengan bergegas Hinata dan Ino berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Huhuhu, kenapa aku mempunyai murid seperti mereka," gumam guru olah raga di pojokan ketika melihat ketiga muridnya itu meninggalkan pelajarannya dengan seenaknya.

.

.

.

Selesai pelajaran olahraga, Sasuke duduk di lantai dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, dia masih terus berlatih sendirian disana, demia pertandingannya yang akan datang nanti dia hasru mati-matian melatih fisiknya, namun pikirannya kembali pada gadis yang tadi membicarakannya dengan suara kencang, bukannya kesal, Sasuke malah terkekeh kecil.

"Dasar nona muda," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Dikelas.

"Semuanya, besok kita akan berkunjung ke kuil untuk mendoakan para pahlawan dan orang-orang yang kita kasihi, harap bawa bekal karena mungkin kita akan sekalian piknik bersama," ucap sang guru bermasker itu.

"Ah! Kenapa harus piknik sih pak! Kenapa kita tidak menyewa restoran disana saja," protes Sakura, "aku yakin Academy ini sanggup menyewanya."

Ino dan Hinata mengangguk mendengar protesan Sakura, mereka itu sekelas, dan pasti menuruti apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura, membayangkan harus piknik dan menggelar kain di rumput sudah membuat mereka bertiga merinding, Sakura membayangkan kalau-kalau nanti ada ular atau ulat bulu yang datang padanya.

"Au tidak mauuu!" teriak Sakura.

"Sudah, sudah! Ini diputuskan oleh ayahmu, Sakura," kata guru yang bernama Kakashi itu.

"Ayah?"

"Ya, dia yang meminta sekolahan untuk pergi kesana dan piknik bersama," ucap Kakashi sekali lagi.

Oke, Sakura merasa dirinya seperti dihantam meteor yang jatuh ke bumi.

Malam harinya.

_BRAAAK!._

"AYAAAAAAH!"

Sakura membuka pintu ruang kerja di kediaman Haruno itu dengan keras dan nada suara yang sedikit lantang namun masih terdengar lembut.

"Kenapa ayah memutuskan hal itu pada sekolahan?" tanya nona muda itu sambil berlutut dan menempelkan dagunya di paha sang ayah.

"Ayah hanya ingin Sakura merasakan jalan-jalan ketempat yang biasa orang-orang kunjungi bersama teman-teman Sakura," jawab sang ayah sambil membelai rambut soft pinknya yang panjang sepinggang itu.

"Tapi, tapi…"

"Oh~ anak ayah kenapa jadi melawan seperti ini? Biasanya anak ayah selalu menuruti apa yang ayah ucapkan," ucapan ayahnya itu membuat Sakura kembali pada sifat dasarnya.

"Ah! Maafkan Sakura ayah, baiklah Sakura akan menuruti keinginan ayah," jawab Sakura dengan lembut.

"Oh iya, besok jangan lupa les pianonya, lalu pertemuan makan malam bersama keluarga Mizunashi, tolong wakilkan ayah yah, dan juga jangan lupa, perusahaan ayah yang satu lagi tolong kamu handle, kamu kan pintar memutar saham," pinta sang ayah.

"…" Sakura sedikit terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut pada ayahnya, "Baik ayah, jangan lupa istirahat yaaah."

Sakura menutup pintu ruang kerja dengan sangat pelan, terlihat ada beberapa pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang dirumah megah itu sambil membungkuk ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura, tangga besar yang melingkar keatas diruang tengah dan langsung menghadap kepintu luar, lalu terdapat lukisan wanita cantik berambut panjang yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengannya, laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, lukisan itu adalah dirinya bersama orang tuanya.

Ayah Sakura sangat rajin mencari uang, dan dia sangat menyayangi Sakura bahkan memanjakannya, begitu pula dengan sang ibu, sang ibu menjadi sekertaris pribadi ayahnya maka dari itu mereka berdua selalu sibuk dan pergi-pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri dirumah yang sangat megah itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang rumahnya yang terdapat pemandangan kolam renang yang sangat besar, serta batu-batuan yang terukir bentuk binatang kura-kura dan ada petungnya yang berbentuk mermaid ditengah-tengah kolam tersebut.

"Hhhhhh," Sakura menghela nafas dan berlari menaiki tangga yang besar itu lalu menuju kamar tidurnya.

Bagaimana bentuk kamar tidurnya?

Tidak usah ditanya, itu adalah kamar tidur tuan putri, kasur dengan ukuran queen size, meja rias yang besar, ada satu pintu khusus untuk Sakura yaitu pintu lemari, memang terlihat kecil tapi begitu memasuki pintu itu terlihat pakaian Sakura yang sangat banyak menggantung disana, dikelilingi cermin yang besar dan sepatu-septu, topi, belt, hingga syal pun ada disana. Kamar mandi pribadi Sakura pun terdapat bath tub dan shower terpisah, ada jakuzi kecil didalamnya.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk tidur, agar besok dia bisa bersenang-senang bersama Ino dan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kak Sasuke, sudah matang beluuum? Kami lapaaar~" gerutu seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dan memiliki kumis di pipinya.

"Sabar yah Naruto, sebentar lagi karenya matang kok," jawab Sasuke.

Kali ini mari kita lihat suasana rumah pemuda itu.

Apartemen yang kecil, tidak ada kamarnya, sempit, sedikit kotor, dan… ditempati oleh tiga orang.

"Kak, apa hari ini isi kare tersebut ada dagingnya?" tanya anak kecil satu lagi yang sedang bermalas-malasan.

"Tidak ada Shikamaru, maaf yah, hari ini isinya Cuma tomat, kakak belum gajian," jawab Sasuke.

Kedua adiknya itu masih berumur 7 dan 5 tahun, karena Shikamaru yang berumur 7 tahun, makanya dia sering menjahili Naruto hingga menangis.

"Nah, sudah matang," ucap Sasuke membawa kare nya ketengah-tengah mereka.

Ditengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka, Shikamaru menatap kakaknya itu dengan penasaran, lalu…

"Kak, kapan kita jadi orang kaya?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Nanti yah, kalau kakak sudah kerja dan mendapatkan uang banyak, kita akan pindah kerumah yang lebih besar," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku bosan, tiap hari di tindas dan diperas oleh kakak kelas," dumal Shikamaru

"Diperas? Siapa orangnya? Biar kakak hajar dia!"

"Jangan! Nanti dikira aku tukang ngadu, aku tidak mau!"  
>"Memangnya, kak Sasuke kerja apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.<p>

"Akku membantu pelatihku, yah Cuma dapat sedikit sih," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi nanti kalau kak Sasuke menang pertandingan basket itu, kakak akan mendapat hadiah uang yang banyak kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan semangat,

"Iya! Makanya aku harus menang, kalian dukung aku yah, doakan aku juga."

"Pasti, kak!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat wisata ke kuil.

"Aduuuh lama sekali sih orang itu! Panas tahu!" gerutu Sakura.

"Namanya juga orang miskin Sakura, tidak ada kendaraan untuk berangkat kesekolah jadinya harus jalan kaki atau lari kesini," ucap Ino.

"Ah, itu Sasuke sudah datang," tunjuk Hinata pada Sasuke yang sedang berlari menuju dimana bus sedang menunggunya.

Begitu Sasuke tiba, Sakura menghampirinya dan memarahinya.

"Kau tahu tidak! Hanya karena kamu keberangkatan kita tertunda! Disini tuh panas! Lihat aku keringetan! Mana guru bilang aku tidak boleh menaiki jaguarku! Harus satu bus pula dengan orang miskin yang bau keringat sepertimu!" bentak Sakura.

"Hei Sakura! Kau keterlaluan," bisik Ino.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah datarnya dan menghampiri gadis itu sehingga wajah mereka sdikit dekat, "Jangan kau pikir karena kau orang kaya lalu bisa menginjak-injak kami!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya… Sakura pun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Sasuke dari belakang, lalu dengan satu perintah dari guru mereka, akhirnya mereka menaiki bus itu dengan tertib, dan bisa kalian tebak juga siapa yang memegang suasana tersebut.

"Hei!" panggil Sakura pada gadis berambut cepol, "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku, Tenten," memang dasar Sakura, teman sekelasnya pun dia malas mengingatnya.

"Oh, kau yang masuk ke Academy itu karena beasiswa di bidang karate yah? Berarti kau bisa dong jadi bodyguard pribadiku?" ejek Sakura dan itu membuat teman-temannya yang sesame elit terkekeh.

"Nanti payungi aku disana yah, ini payungnya," perintah Sakura yang memberikan payung berwarna pink, "Daaah."

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa telat?" tanya laki-laki yang duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku harus mengantar adikku dulu ke sekolah," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Makanya, beginilah nasibnya kalau tidak punya apa-apa dan hanya mengandalkan ketampanan saja," ejek Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam? Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit," ucap Sasuke sambil memasang headset i-podnya, sebelum berhasil memasangnya, Sakura menyambar headset itu sekaligus dengan i-podnya, "aku pinjam yah," kata Sakura dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hihihihi, kau iseng sekali Sakura," ucap Ino dibelakang.

"Si Sakura itu, sangat keterlaluan yah," kata teman sebangku Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya diam tidak memperdulikan kejadian tadi.

Sesampainya di kuil, mereka menuruni bus tersebut dengan tertib, satu persatu berbaris dan di absent oleh guru, terlihat Sakura sedang dipayungi oleh gadis yang bernama Tenten itu, namun tidak ada yang berani menegur tindakannya itu.

Sesampainya diatas kuil.

"Harus lempar koin?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, kalau ingin mengucapkan permohonanan dan berdoa, kita harus melemparkan koin kekotak itu," jelas Hinata.

"Aku tdiak usah melakukan hal itu juga permohonanku pasti akan terkabul semua," ujar Sakura sombong.

"Sudahlah lakukan saja," kata Ino.

Sakura melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu melihat ada perempuan dan gerombolannya yang sedang menyiapkan koin, gerombolan itu juga berasal dari Academy.

"Hei, berikan aku koinmu," ucap Sakura mendatangi mereka.

"Eh? T-tapi…"

"Sudah sini! Kamu berani melawan?" Sakura menyambar dompet koin salah satu dari mereka dan membawanya pergi, karena tidak mengerti caranya, Sakura melemparkan semua koin-koin itu kedalam kotak.

"Jangan semuanya, cukup satu saja," kata suara yang tiba-tiba disampingnya.

"Berani sekali kau mendikte ku," sewot Sakura.

Orang itu adalah Sasuke, dia tidak memperdulikan sewotan Sakura, Sasuke melemparkan koinnya dan berdoa dengan wajah serius, melihat keseriusan wajah tampan Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit berdebar melihatnya, kemudian Sakura yang menyadari wajahnya memerah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kesuatu benda, benda yang sangat aneh dan sepertinya itu benda pustaka.

Dengan mengendap-endap Sakura menghampiri benda itu dan menyentuhnya sebelum.

"Hei!"

"Hyaaa!" Sakura menoleh, dan orang itu adalah Sasuke yang ternyata mengikutinya, "Apaan sih kau!"

"Mau apa di kuburan seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke melihat benda yang ternyata bau nisan.

"K-kuburan!"

"Iya, ah… kau kan orang kaya yah, mana tahu kuburan orang miskin itu seperti apa," ejek Sasuke.

"Iya! Itu kau mengerti, aku mana tahu kuburan orang miskin seperti kalian itu bagaimana, lagi pula ini tidak layak disebut kuburan! Ini seperti tempat pembuangan sampah!" hina Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu kalau kau tidak mau kena kutuk!" Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Jangan memerintahku, dasar miskin!"

"Aku sudah sabar dengan ucapan yang kau lontarkan padaku! Setidaknya hargailah mereka yang tidak punya apa-apa, yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menghina kami, dan menindas orang-orang seperti kami!"

"Kalian memang pantas di tindas! Siapa suruh tidak melawan!"

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan mendekatkannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan kau pikir kami akan diam saja!" geram Sasuke.

"Coba saja!"

Mereka saling bentak satu sama lain, didepan kuburan itu, seolah tidak menghargai arwah yang sedang bersemayam dibalik tumpukkan rumput dan dedaunan itu. Tanpa mereka sadar ada sebuah asap putih yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka.

"Makanya aku sangat benci sama orang miskin sepertimu!"

"Aku juga sangat benci pada nona muda sepertimu yang bisanya Cuma menghabiskan uang ayahnya!"

"Cukup! Hentikan! Kalian berdua memang hebat," ucap Ino yang datang memisahkan mereka dan Hinata yang bertepuk tangan dibelakang Ino.

"Ayo Ino kita pergi," tarik Sakura.

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang, kini mereka berdua sudah melakukan adegan yang tidak sopan didepan makam itu.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Apa-apaan si miskin itu! Berani-beraninya membentakku! Awas akan kujadikan bulan-bulananku nanti! Dia pertama kali orang yang berani membentakku! Ayah dan ibuku saja tidak pernah membentakku!

Benci!

Aku benci diaa!

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Aku pikir dia nona muda yang manja tapi sedikit menyenangkan, ternyata dia menyebalkan! Wajahnya memang cantik, menawan dan sexy… tapi image itu telah hancur di benakku! Wanita kok kelakuannya seperti itu!

**~Normal's POV~**

sepulangnya dari kuil tersebut mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing, karena terlalu lelah, Sakura membuka pakaiannya, mandi berendam dan menggantinya memakai dress tidurnya, langsunglah Sakura terlelap dengan pulas, sedangkan Sasuke, dia tidak sempat untuk mengganti apapun, dia langsung tergeletak di futon yang sudah disiapkan oleh Shikamaru itu, tertidur disamping kedua adiknya.

Keesokan paginya.

Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya (ngulet) dengan nikmat.

"Ungh~ hoaaaahm," dia berjalan pelan sambil setengah sadar, mungkin saking lelahnya kemarin sehingga Sakura masih bisa merasakan kantung melanda dirinya, saat akan berjalan kekamar mandi, Sakura merasa dirinya menubruk-nubruk sesuatu, dan akhirnya sampailah pada kamar mandinya.

.

.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, entah mengapa dia tidak pernah merasakan tidur senyenyak ini sebelumnya, dia merasakan kasurnya yang empuk dan udara dingin sejuk serta selimut yang tebal melapisi tubuhnya, Sasuke bangun dengan mata sedikit tertutup dan mencari pintu kamar mandinya, dapatlah gagang pintu tersebut, dan dia mulai memasuki kamar mandinya.

.

.

Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali buang air kecil, tapi begitu dia sadar sepenuhnya, reaksinye begitu shock, karena yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah bath tub, shower, closet, maupun jakuzi kesayangannya, melainkan hanya bak mandi dan ember-ember dimana-mana, Sakura sangat bingung, mengapa kamar mandinya berubah menjadi kecil dan sempit begini? Saat Sakura melihat ke cermin kamar mandi itu.

.

.

Sasuke merasa dia salah masuk kamar, karena kamar yang dia masuki itu terdapat baju-baju yang tergantung dimana-mana, sepatu wnaita, topi, syal dan segala macam, hingga saat dia melihat pada ceriman besar dihadapannya.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Kita jelaskan dulu kondisi di tempat Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan melengkin yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat kedua adiknya terbangun, dengan cekatan adiknya berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kyaaa! Siapa kalian? Berasal dari planet mana kalian? Berani-beraninya menculikku!" bentak Sasuke dengan gaya bicara… seperti perempuan dan gelagatnya yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Jelas saja itu membuat kedua adiknya bengong, kenapa kakaknya yang jantan itu berubah seperti banci?

.

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura berteriak dengan suaranya yang terdengar nge bass itu.

"Sakura sayang? Ada apa?" tanya sang ibu mengetok pintunya.

"Ha? Ehm…. Tidak apa…ehm…" oke, Sasuke bingung, panggilan apa yang Sakura ucapakan untuk ibunya.

"Ayah dan ibu berangkat sekarang yah," ucap sang Ibu yang bagi Sasuke adalah penjelasan.

"Oke bu, hati-hati dijalan!" teriak Sakura sambil berdiri mengangkang.

"Ya Tuhan! Ada apa ini? Tubuhku? Tubuhku?"

.

.

Kesimpulannya adalah…

Jiwa mereka tertukar, saat ini jiwa Sakura berada di tubuh Sasuke, dan jiwa Sasuke berada di tubuh Sakura.

**~Sakura ditubuh Sasuke~**

"Kyaaaa! Ini apaa! Huaahaaaa! Tidak mau mengeciiilll!" Sakura berteriak dengan gemulai sambil menunjuk kearah kemaluannya yang memanjang itu.

"Ahahahhaa, kakak kok pagi hari sudah bangun sih," ledek Shikamaru.

"Berisik! Bagaimana cara mengecilkannya! Aku jijiiiik~"

"Jijik? Itukan punya kakak sendiri, masa jijik, kesehariannya sering kakak pegang kalau pipis," jelas Shikamaru yang membuat Sakura makin jijik.

"Kyaaa! Hentikaaan!" Sakura menutup telinganya dan dia melihat ada gayung, lalu dipukulnya gayung kearah kemaluannya itu.

TUK

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan sebelah tangannya menutup mata Sasuke

"Kyaaa! Sakiiiiit~"

"Jelas Sakit! Kau memukulnyaa!" ucap Shikamaru.

**~Sasuke ditubuh Sakura~**

"Oke, tenang… Sasuke kau harus tenang, kenapa aku bisa terperangkap di tubuh ini?"

Sasuke terdiam, dia memandangi tubuh Sakura yang sangat indah ini, perlahan disentuhnya wajah mulus milik Sakura, rambut halusnya, lalu dadanya yang montok itu.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak boleh, tubuh ini bukan milikku!" Sasuke menghentikan aksinya saat dia mengingat tujuan asli tenangnya itu.

"Tapia pa aku yakin bisa kuat tinggal didalam tubuh sexy ini?" gumam Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah.

"Nona Sakura, sarapan sudah siap," panggil pelayannya dengan sopan.

"Gawat! Aku harus bagaimana? Ah bersikap seperti Sakura biasa saja dulu, nanti disekolah aku akan membicarakannya pada Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

Oke, keputusan itu adalah keputusan yang sangat salah untuk Sasuke, karena dia tidak tahu kalau disekolah dan dirumah, sikap Sakura sangat berbeda 180 derajat!

Sasuke memasuki ruang makan, meja panjang yang dilihat pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke dan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat lilin klasik, Sasuke menempatkan dirinya dikursi yang sudah disiapkan oleh para pelayan.

"Ehm, mana yang lain?" tanya Sasuke sedikit canggung.

"Sudah pergi tadi, oh iya ini jadwal Nona hari ini," sang pelayan memberi selembar kertas dan itu berisikan jadwal Sakura yang sangat padat.

"Apaa! Aku harus melakukan ini semua?" teriak Sasuke yang seolah mengikuti kelakuan Sakura.

"N-Nona? Ada apa? Ini kan kegiatan seminggu sekali anda," ucap pelayan itu dengan heran, kenapa Sakura bisa sekeras itu nada bicaranya.

"Berani menyuruhku? Dasar kalian pelayan tidak berguna! Aku berangkat sekarang saja!" bentak Sasuke menggebrak meja.

"Huahaaaaa," pelayan yang tadi dibentak oleh Sasuke… menangis?

Oke, sekarang Sasuke mulai merasa bersalah, kenapa pelayan itu harus menangis? Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura? Ah! Mungkin itu pelayan baru pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dengan mobil jaguar milik Sakura serta supir pribadinya, ketika sudah pergi, seorang nenek tua memandangi perginya mobil itu dengan tatapan curiga dari dalam rumah.

.

.

"Huhuhuuuu."

"Mau sampai kapan kau menangis? Punyamu juga sudah turun! Seperti bukan kak Sasuke saja!" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Huhuuu.. aku memang bukan Sasuke~ hiks… kenapa aku bisa berada di tubuhnyaaa~" Sakura terus menangis, namun siapa yang percaya pada ucapannya, karena yang dilihat oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto sekarang ini adalah sosok kakaknya yang sedag duduk gemulai merapatkan kedua pahanya dan menangis sendu?

"Tunggu sebentar, memangnya kalau kau bukan kak Sasuke, siapa sebenarnya kamu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk bersila.

Sakura membenarkan duduknya sehingga menekuk kedua kakinya, duduk seperti sedang menghadapi atasan.

"A-aku Sakura Haruno, seharusnya aku berada di kamarku yang nyaman… BUKAN BERADA DI GUDANG SEPERTI INI! HUAAAAAAAAA!" menangis lagi…

"Ck! Merepotkan sekali! Mana bisa kalian bertukar tubuh seperti ini! Memangnya ini komik apa?" ucap Shikamaru.

Sakura menarik baju Shikamaru dan mencengkramnya, "Memangnya siapa juga yang mau berada di tubuh ini! Tubuh kakakmu ini menyedihkan! Lengket! Bau!" teriak Sakura dengan tubuh Sasuke berekspresi pilu?

"Huahahahahhaaa," Naruto malah tertawa melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang seperti perempuan itu.

"Jangan tertawa!" tegur Shikamaru dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Begini saja, kau mandi saja dulu sana, nanti disekolah bicarakan sama kakak," usul Shikamaru.

"Tapi seragamku dirumah," kata Sakura.

"Kau ini sekarang laki-laki! Masa mau pakai seragam perempuan? Mau mempermalukan diri sendiri yah?" sewot Shikamaru.

"Yang malu bukan aku!"  
>"Tapi kau mencemarkan nama baik kak Sasuke nanti," ucap Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.<p>

Ah, Sakura belum pernah merasakan disentuh oleh anak kecil berumur 5 tahun seperti ini, rasanya begitu hangat.

"Cepat! Nanti terlambat!" Shikamaru membentak sosok Sasuke yang berjiwa Sakura itu.

Sakura bergegas bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, untuk memecahkan misteri ini.

Mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah hari tersial Sakura sepanjang hidupnya, karena selain dia harus mandi di kamar mandi yang 'ngga banget' itu, dia harus berjalan kaki ke sekolah, namun dia menemukan fakta yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut, Sasuke ternyata dikenal didaerah rumahnya, semua orang yang melihat Sasuke pasti menegurnya dengan sopan, dari anak kecil, remaja, orang tua, bahkan kakek dan nenek.

"Pagi Sasuke."

"Pagi kak Sasukeeee!"

"Pagi nak."

"Ah…p-pagi," Sakura menjawab dengan sangat canggung, dari pada ditanya macam-macam Sakura memutuskan untuk berlari menghindari mereka semua.

.

.

Sebuah mobil jaguar berhenti didepan Academy Konoha, dan keluarlah seorang nona muda yang seperti biasa cantiknya dan anggun menawan itu, saat dia sedang menikmati angin segar.

_GREB_.

"Ikut aku!" geram Sakura yang berada di tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura membawa Sasuke kebelakang gedung sekolah yang dimana disitu ada sebuah taman kecil untuk beristirahat murid-murid. Sesampainya disana, Sakura mengatur nafasnya dan melihat-lihat sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka, ketika sudah yakin tidak akan ada yang melihat, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk.

"Apa kau menikmatinya? Hah!" tanya Sakura menolak pinggang didepan Sasuke.

"Menikmati apanya? Aku tidak suka tahu berada didalam tubuhmu!" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku suka! Apalagi pagi-pagi aku sudah harus berurusan dengan…. 'itu' mu yang tiba-tiba berdiri! Aarrgghhh! Tuhan, ada apa dengan organ tubuhmu, Uchiha!"

"Hoooo, ternyata kau belum terbiasa yah?" ucap Sasuke yang kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa? Dan kau! Kyaaaa, apa yang kau lakukan pada kukukuuuuu!" teriak Sakura saat melihat semua kukunya habis terpotong.

"Oh, aku memotongnya, habis sangat risih mempunyai kuku panjang," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Jangan seenaknya! Dan… mandi? Bagaimana saat mandu? Kyaaaaaa! Kau melihatnya? Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Sakura memukul-mukul Sasuke tidak terima membayangkan seperti itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tubuhmu sangat indah," puji Sasuke.

"Oh, masa? Hehehe, aku merawatnya sejak- AH! Bukan itu! Sampai mana kau melihatnya? Apa kau menyentuhnya?"

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan melakukan perbuatan serendah itu," jawab Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura, "Tapi kalau pegang-pegang sedikit sih aku…."

_BUG!_

"Akh-" Sasuke merintih sangat kesakitan ketika Sakura memukul perutnya, mereka lupa kalau sekarang tubuh mereka sedang tertukar.

"Kyaaa, maafkan aku tubuhku!" ucap Sakura.

Dan lagi, Sakura tidak meminta maaf pada Sasuke? Melainkan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"tenagaku itu sangat kuat! Jangan sembarangan kau memakainya!" sewot Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya supaya kita bisa kembali normal?" tanya Sakura yang kini duduk dibangku taman dengan kaku rapat tertutup lalu sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

Jujur saja, tindakan itu membuat Sasuke merinding melihatnya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri duduk dengan kaki terbuka dan sedikit urakan, diangkat kaki kanannya di diletakkan diatas pahanya sendiri. Sakura yang melihat kelakuan itu langsung menurunkan kaki itu sambil berucap.

"Seorang nona muda tidak begitu tingkah lakunya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar kita kembali normal," jawab Sasuke sambil berpikir.

…..

…..

…..

"Hhhhhhh," setelah sekian lama berfikir mereka tidak juga menemukan jawabannya, dan akhirnya merek sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku kembali kerumah dengan tubuhmu begini," gumam Sakura, "Bisa-bisa jantung ayahku kambuh nanti."

"Yah, aku juga, bisa-bisa tubuhmu ini nanti dijamah adik-adikku."

Mereka saling tatap sekian detik, lalu kembali menghela nafas.

"Hhhhhhh."

"Mau tidak mau," ucap Sakura.

"Kita harus bertukar peran," sambung Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahumu apa saja yang kulakukan dirumah dan seperti apa aku disana, serta kehidupan sehari-hariku," ujar Sakura, "Kau juga beri tahuku nanti yah, sepulang sekolah kita bertemu diatap, aku masuk kelas dulu, daaah."

Sakura berlari memakai tubuh Sasuke dengan cara berlarinya seperti perempuan, Sasuke hanya menunduk dan menepuk keningnya ketika melihat gerak tubuhnya sendiri yang gemulai itu.

.

.

.

"Oke, karena aktingku sangat bagus jadi tadi tidak ada yang mencurigaiku, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke saat diatap sekolah dan tentu saja seusai jam sekolah.

"Sama denganmu, hanya saja ada satu percakapan yang tidak kumengerti" jawab Sasuke, "Siapa itu Mizunashi Kazuto?"

"…." Sakura terdiam tidak menjawab, namun mau tidak mau dia harus memberi tahu Sasuke, "Dia pacarku."

Mendengar Sakura sudah memiliki pacar, entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk di dada Sasuke.

"Yah, tapi itu hasil dati perkenalan kedua orang tua kami," lanjut Sakura.

"Apa kamu suka padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu! Berani sekali kau menanyakan itu padaku!" jawab Sakura yang sifat aslinya keluar.

"Oke, keseharianku itu-"

"Tunggu dulu," potong Sasuke, "Tadi pagi pelayanmu menyerahkan ini padaku."

Diperlihatkannya jadwal seminggu sekali Sakura itu, melihat jadwal itu Sakura menghela napas dan sedikit mempunyai perasaan senang saat ini dia bertukar tubuh dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat mengerjakannya," ucap Sakura lepas tanggung jawab.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain piano, lagi pula meeting apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Sasuke bingung.

"Sudah ikuti saja alurnya, tidak berat kok, kehadiranmu nanti itu hanya sekedar formalitas, dan jangan lupa pakai baju yang rapih, oh iya aku peringatkan kau! Aku ini kalau dirumah sangat berbeda, aku bukan anak yang kasar, nakal dan apapun sebutannya saat aku disekolah, saat dirumah aku menjadi anka baik, menuruti semua perintah orang tua bahkan bersikap baik pada pelayan-pelayan itu," jelas Sakura.

"Ah! Pantas saja," kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi pagi aku meniru gaya bicaramu sehari-hari disini, dan pelayan yang kubentak tadi malah nangis, cih.. cengeng!" gumam Sasuke.

"Jelas saja nangis! Mereka itu temanku dari kecil tahu!" bentak Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu…"

"Sudahlah, oh iya… kedua adikmu sudah tahu kalau aku bukan kau," ucap Sakura.

"He? Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Adikmu yang besar memberi tahuku bagaimana caranya menurunkan 'itu' mu," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Oh, begitu," kini Sasuke pun ikut menahan malunya, itu berarti Sakura pun sudah melihat semua tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, sudah mau sore, kita harus pulang," ucap Sakura, "Antarkan aku kerumahmu memakai mobil jaguar itu! Aku tidak mau pulang jalan kaki, dan jemput aku setiap hari!"

"Baik, nona muda," jawab Sasuke.

Sangat aneh melihat gerak-gerik tubuh Sasuke yang tinggi, tegap dan bidang itu menjadi gemulai dan feminine, sedangkan tubuh Sakura yang mungil dan ramping itu jalannya menjadi ngangkang, juga gelagatnya yang menguap tidak ditutup, mengigit jari dan mengacak-acak rambut. Namun mereka berdua harus bertahan sampai jalan keluarnya ketemu, mereka harus hidup sebagai diri yang mereka tumpangi sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : typo? pasti banyak XD... maaf yah, aku malas ngeditnya... =_=**

**oh iya, cerita tentang pertukaran tubuhnya aku mengilhami dari film hot chick, ada yang tahu? cuma kalau ceritanya aku bikin sendiri kok, maaf-maaf kalau ternyata sama sama cerita atau film yang lain... hehehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's Him And He's Her **

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Family**

**Rated: M**

Pagi hari kali ini adalah hari kedua bagi dua orang yang sedang bertukar tubuh ini, sesuai perjanjian, Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berada di tubuh Sakura harus menjemput nona muda itu tiap pagi untuk berangkat kesekolah, karena Sakura tidak mau harus berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya, itu adalah hal yang melelahkan.

Pagi hari sudah ramai dikediaman Uchiha yang kecil itu, Sakura yang mau tidak mau mengurus adik-adiknya Sasuke harus bangun pagi? Bayangkan saja seorang nona muda harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan pakaian sekolah seorang anak kecil? Biasanya dialah yang dilayani dan disiapkan, Karena Sakura juga manusia biasa, dia tidak tega melihat dua anak kecil itu terlantar begitu saja.

"Shikamaru, ini bekalnya," ucap Sakura dengan sosok Sasuke yang memakai celemek.

"Yaaa, aku berangkat," pamit Shikamaru.

Saat ini Sakura sedang bersiap-siap sebelum Sasuke datang menjemputnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mengetuk kamar mandi untuk memanggil Sakura bahwa Sasuke sudah datang.

"Kaak, temanmu sudah datang, bolehkah aku menemuinya?" pinta Naruto.

"Iya suruh masuk saja, sebentar lagi aku keluar," jawab Sakura seolah itu adalah rumahnya.

Naruto bergegas berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya, begitu melihat sosok wanita anggun yang cantik berdiri dihadapannya, wajah Naruto terpesona merah dan menganga.

"Narutoooo!" ucap Sasuke dengan sosok Sakura yang merusak citra image Naruto, karena wanita angggun yang Naruto lihat tadi saat ini tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil mengangkang.

"M-maaf… anda siapa?" tanya Naruto yang sedang membatu.

"Aku! Aku Sasuke! Kakakmu!"

"…"

"…"

Tiba-tiba Naruto lari kedalam dan menggedor kamar mandi, "Kak Sasuke! Ada wanita cantik yang menyamar jadi dirimuuu!"

"Naruto, kan sudah kujelaskan kemarin, aku dan dia bertukar tubuh, entah kena sial apa aku bisa berada ditubuh laki-laki yang menjijikan ini," jawab Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ahahhaha, maaf yah kalau tubuhku menjijikan!" geram Sasuke.

Saat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, tatapan Sasuke terbelalak seolah melihat hantu yang baru saja keluar.

"A-APA-APAAN RAMBUT ITUUUUU!" teriak Sasuke menunjuk kearah Sakura.

"Hm? Kenapa? Aku kan hanya membuatnya jadi lebih rapih," jawab Sakura enteng.

"TIDAAAK! Kembalikan rambutku seperti semula, sini kau!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan mendudukannya lalu mengacak-acak rambut yang sudah Sakura bikin menjadi klimis, seperti nerd teladan.

"Kenapa sih! Begini kan bagus, kau jadi terlihat elegan!" ucap Sakura.

"Rambut klimis tidak cocok untukku! Melihatnya saja menggelikan!" kata Sasuke yang menata kemali rambut miliknya itu.

"Nah, selesai," ujar Sasuke.

"Huh, apa-apaan gaya rambut ini! Seperti pantat ayam saja!" cela Sakura.

"Justru itu yang membuat para wanita tertarik," bela Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto, kau memang adikku," peluk Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Sama-sama kak," balas Naruto, namun dengan sembari tanganya yang sedang memencet…. Payudara Sakura.

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukaan!" Sakura berteriak menahan ingin memukul, namun siapa yang harus dia pukul? Naruto? Dia masih kecil… Sasuke? Itu adalah tubuhnya.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Sial, gara-gara dia memakai tubuhku aku jadi tidak bisa memukulnya, aku tidak mau tubuhku yang mulus itu nantinya terjadi memar-memar! Ah sudahlah, aku mengabaikan perlakuan anak kecil menyebalkan ini untuk sementara, aku menarik Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan menyuruhnya memerintahkan supirku untuk jalan.

Selama perjalanan aku sangat risih, aku belum terbiasa memakai seragam laki-laki seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke yah? Apa dia juga merasa risih dengan tubuhku? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku? Ah tidak! Aku terlalu khawatir, dia bilang katanya dia tidak serendah itu untuk melakukannya. Namun… apakah aku bisa mempercayainya?

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Apa sih Sakura ini! Memperhatikanku dengan seksama begitu, membuatku grogi saja! Ya ya ya… walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya dia bukan memperhatikanku, aku yakin saat ini dia sedang berfikir betapa cantiknya dia saat berada ditubuh orang lain, dia bisa melihat dirinya dari sudut pandang orang lain, ya pasti! Karena seperti itulah Sakura Haruno yang kukenal, tanpa kusadari… aku sedikit tersenyum geli memikirkannya.

**~Normal's POV~**

Sesampainya mereka disekolah, seluruh pandangan mata sekolahan itu tertuju pada kedua orang yang baru saja turun dari mobil Jaguar milik nona muda yang terkenal itu, dan gossip pun menyebar.

"Eh dengar tidak? Katanya Sasuke dan Sakura pacaran loh."

"Mana mungkin! Memangnya Sakura mau dengan cowok miskin?"

"Mungkin saja, Sasuke kan keren, tampan dan seksi."

"Eh eh, aku dengar lagi katanya Sasuke peliharaannya Sakura."

"Ha? Katanya Sasuke menjadi pelayan Sakura karena membutuhkan uang?"

Berbagai macam gossip tersebar di sekolah elit itu, namun hanya ditanggapi santai oleh kedua orang yang sedang bertukar tubuh itu.

"Sakuraaa!"

"Inooo~" balas sapa Sakura… lebih tepatnya, tubuh Sasuke lah yang berbicara dengan nada riang dan sedikit melompat lalu menaikan satu kakinya dan melambaikan tangannya dengan gemulai.

"Hei!" bisik Sasuke yang menarik lengan Sakura, "Jaga nada dan kelakuanmu dong! Jangan membuatku malu!"

"Ah iya… aku lupa, hehehe… kalau begitu kau balas sapaan Ino tadi sepertiku, cepat sebelum Ino mendekat!" bisik Sakura balik.

Ino sempat bingung kenapa tadi Sasuke melambaikan tangan padanya, namun setelah Ino mendekat.

"H-Hai Inooo… selamat pagi~," ucap Sasuke yang berusaha meniru gaya Sakura mati-matian, terlihat Sakura sedang menahan tawanya dibelakang Sasuke.

"Pagi, eh… aku sudah dengar gossip tentang kalian, apa itu benar?" tanya Ino langsung.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke didalam tubuh Sakura.

"Katanya kalian pacaran," sambung Hinata dari belakang Ino.

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura yang mendekat dengan tubuh Sasuke, "Aku tidak pacaran dengannya, kalian tahu kan selera Sakura bagaimana, tidak mungkin Sakura mau denganku."

"Iya, makanya kami bingung kenapa kalian datang bersama?" tanya Ino yang sangat ingin tahu.

"Itu…"

"Itu karena aku bekerja dirumahnya," potong Sakura asal sebelum Sasuke yang berada ditubuhnya mengatakan hal yang macam-macam, dan Sasuke yang sedang berada di tubuh Sakura pun menoleh dengan wajah menganga.

"Oh, jadi gossip tentang kau jadi pelayan Sakura karena membutuhkan uang itu benar?" tebak Hinata.

"Y-Ya begitulah… ahahahhaa, ah… aku masuk dulu yah, daaaah," ucap Sasuke sebagai Sakura yang memasuki kelasnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino, dan Sasuke berhenti lalu menoleh, "kelasmu kan disini," tunjuk Ino kesamping.

…..

Sasuke lupa kalau dirinya sedang berada ditubuh Sakura, itu artinya dia juga harus pindah kelas dan ikut bergabung kembali bersama 'Royalty Genk' nya itu.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk keliling daerah itu dengan tujuan mencari penyebab bagaimana mereka bisa bertukar tubuh seperti ini, terlihat sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Sakura itu berjalan di depan dengan cara jalannya yang anggun, dan sosok Sakura dibelakang dengan cara jalan yang sedikit mengangkang membuat seluruh perhatian orang-orang disitu tertuju pada mereka.

"Hhhhhmmmmm, coba kita lihat kesana," ucap Sakura sambil menyibak rambut milik Sasuke itu kebelakang telinga.

"Argh! Hentikan kebiasaan itu! Aku geli melihatnya," tegur Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri berhentilah berjalan begitu! Membuat keanggunanku hilang tahu!" balas Sakura.

Saat mereka berhenti didepan sebuah toko… oke kita jelaskan dulu kenapa mereka berhenti, itu dikarenakan Sakura tertarik dengan baju-baju yang berada disana.

"Jangan bilang kau mau masuk!" ucap Sasuke yang menggeram ditubuh Sakura, lalu Sakura menoleh dan memasang mata seolah meminta izin, "Jangan bercanda! Itu toko baju wanita! Apa jadinya aku mencoba-coba baju itu! Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke~ kau akan terlihat manis memakai dress itu," bujuk Sakura.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke.

"Wah wah wah, sedang berkelahi dengan sang kekasih yah?" sindir suara seseorang dari belakang, ketika mereka menoleh, sosok preman berambut pirang dan berambut merah yang sedang merokok itu menatap tatapan horror pada Saku..er- Sasuke.

"O-ow" ucap Sasuke yang berada didalam tubuh Sakura.

"Apakah gadis ini pacarmu, heh?" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang menyentuh pundak tubuh Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh!" teriak Sakura yang berada didalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Wah wah wah, romantis sekali, kau tidak membiarkan wanitamu disentuh, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan kejadian yang tertunda seminggu yang lalu?" ajak laki-laki yang berambut merah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya yang indah dan anggun itu disentuh oleh kuman seperti kalian, "Hina Sakura tanpa tahu siapa mereka, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menunduk, sudah menduga Sakura akan melawannya dengan celotehannya.

"….." kedua laki-laki itu terdiam ketika mendengar sosok Sasuke dihadapannya itu berbicara bergaya seperti wanita.

"Dan kejadian minggu yang lalu aku sudah lupa, jangan pernah mengangguku lagi," ucap Sakura membalikan badannya sambil menarik Sasuke.

GREB.

Laki-laki berambut merah menahan lengan Sakura dan merebutnya dari Sasuke, yang tanpa mereka sadari bahwa mereka salah orang.

"Aku akan mengambil wanitamu ini, kalau kau tidak ikut dengan kami, aku akan menodainya," ancam si rambut merah

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Jangan lakukan itu! Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian, tapi tolong jangan menodainya," pinta Sakura memohon pada si rambut merah.

"…" oke, kini mereka berdua merasa geli dengan sosok Sasuke yang sedikit gemulai itu.

"Ikut kami!" laki-laki berambut pirang itu membawa Sasuke dan Sakura ke taman belakang, sesampianya disana.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita, hahahhaaa," ucap laki-laki bernama Deidara itu.

"P-Pertarungan apa?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap Sasuke yang memberikan kode mata padanya.

"Jangan belaga bodoh, seminggu yang lalu kau dengan mudah menjatuhkan kami, aku ingin lihat, sekarang apa masih bisa kau menjatuhkan kami, hah?" tanya rekannya yang bernama Sasori itu.

"B-Bertarung? Aku mana bisa! Dikeluargaku kekerasan itu dilarang!" tolak Sakura yang lupa akan siapa tubuh yang dipakainya itu.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan sweat drop dikepalanya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini! Sudah lawan aku!" bentak Deidara yang memasang kuda-kuda dan, "HIIIYAAAAHH!"

Deidara mencoba memukul sosok Sasuke itu, namun karena Sakura menari ballet, dia dengan mudah menghindar dengan gaya balletnya, lalu ketika Sakura sudah berada dibelakang Deidara dan melihat punggung Deidara serta rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir itu, naluri wanita liarnya timbul seketika.

"Hyaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura berlari dan mencengkram rambut Deidara yang dikuncir itu lalu dijambaknya dengan kencang.

"A-Aaarrghh! Apa-apaan kau!" teriak Deidara.

Cara bertarung yang aneh… =_=

Sakura terus menerus menjambak rambut Deidara dan memutarkannya sehingga Deidara juga ikut terputar tubuhnya, sampai…

SRAAAK

…

…

…

…

Ke empat orang itu terdiam ditempat melihat apa saja yang barusan terjadi.

Sakura berdiri dengan sosok Sasuke sambil memegang sesuatu, segumpal rambut berwarna pirang, dan tubuh Deidara yang terpental ke rerumputan dengan kepala yang… pitak.

"RAMBUTKUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

BUG!

Sasuke menendang kemaluan Sasori memakai tubuh Sakura yang mungil itu lalu menarik Sakura pergi dari situ, kesempatan emas ketika Deidara sedang frustasi dengan rambutnya, dan Sasori yang sedang menahan sakit di bagian yang menentukan masa depannya.

Sesudah mereka yakin kedua preman itu tidak mengejar mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke mengatur nafas pelan-pelan disebuah halte dekat apartemen Sasuke yang kecil itu.

"Hah… hah… hah… ahahhahahahahhaah! Seru sekalii! Hei, Sasuke… kau lihat tadi? Aku berhasil mengalahkannya! Apa kau lihat tadi aku menjambak rabutnya sampai tercabut, hyahahahhaa aku yakin shampoo dan conditionernya pasti murahan!, sangat menegangkan tapi seruuu!" ucap Sakura tak berhenti.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang sepertinya baru pertama kali merasakan pengalaman seperti ini.

"Maaf yah," ucap Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Gara-gara aku kau jadi terlibat."

"Bicara apa kamu, yang penting kan dia sudah kalah, eh … ngomong-ngomong apa benar kau mengalahkan mereka berdua minggu lalu?" tanya Sakura yang jadi penasaran.

"Hn."

"Waah hebaaat, kau jago berkelahi?"

"Hn, begitulah."

"Kereeen, aku ingin sekali punya pacar yang jago berkelahi, aku ingin dilindungi selayaknya tuan putri yang dilindungi oleh ksatrianya," ucap Sakura ngawur.

Oke, terbayang kan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini?

Tubuh Sasuke yang berjiwa Sakura itu terus menerus berceloteh tentang impian yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, dan sosok Sakura yang merupakan jiwanya Sasuke mendengarkan setiap dari kalimat tersebut. Sasuke merasa Sakura saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang biasanya.

Biasanya Sakura pasti akan ribut mengenai penampilannya, statusnya dan lain-lain, tapi kini mungkin tanpa dia sadari, Sakura telah mengucapkan tentang keinginannya yang alami, dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan status sosialnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang dari tadi menatapnya.

"Kau sangat lucu," goda Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah saat mendengar Sasuke menggodanya, namun suasana itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Shikamaru, adik Sasuke datang berlari kearah mereka.

"Kak Sasukeeeeeeeeee!"

"Shikamaru?" tubuh Sakura yang sebenarnya Sasuke itu menghampiri adiknya, "Ada apa?"

"N-Naruto… Naruto sakit, panasnya tinggi sekali!" ucap Shikamaru panic.

"Apa?" Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru langsung berlari menuju apartemen itu, ketika mereka melihat sosok Naruto yang tergeetak lemah, Sasuke langsung menghampiri tubuh adiknya dan mencoba untuk menggendongnya, namun mau bagaimana? Saat ini dia sedang berada di tubuh Sakura, dan Sakura tidak punya cukup banyak tenaga untuk menggendong Nartuo.

"B-Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya," ucap Sakura yang langsung mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

Secepat mungkin mereka berlari menuju rumah sakit terdekat, namun rumah sakit terdekat itu adalah rumah sakit yang besar dan sepertinya sangat mahal, tapi hal itu tidak dipikirkan lagi oleh Sasuke, mereka masuk dan membawanya keruang UGD.  
>"Dokteeer!" teriak Sakura yang berada didalam tubuh Sasuke, "Tolong periksa adik saya."<p>

Sang dokter menatap tubuh Sakura yang kini berada didalam tubuh Sasuke itu dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Naruto dan ke Shikamaru… Sasuke belum sampai karena tubuh Sakura sangat lelet untuk berlari. Melihat pandangan dokter yang meremehkan itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Dokter sedang apa? Cepat tolong anak ini!" bentak Sakura.

"Maaf, apakah anda yang akan menjaminnya? Karena biaya disini sangat mahal, seharusnya kalau kalian tidak mempunyai uang pergi saja ke klinik kecil," ucap Dokter itu dengan sangat tidak professional.

"_Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Hanya karena miskin jadi tidak bisa berobat?"_ batin Sakura bergejolak.

"B-Bagaimana kalau anak ini mati?" bentak Sakura.

"Kalau miskin yah jangan sakit," ucap dokter itu.

Sakura terdiam, hatinya sangat sakit mendengar perkataan seperti itu… perkataan yang selama ini selalu dia lontarkan kepada orang-orang miskin di sekolahnya, kata yang dia lontarkan juga pada Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan menanggungnya!" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja tiba.

"Dan anda adalah?" tanya sang dokter.

"Aku adalah Sakura Haruno, anak dari Kazuya Haruno," jawab Sasuke dengan anggun selayaknya Sakura yang berbicara, Sakura sendiri sampai kaget kenapa Sasuke bisa berakting sebagus itu.

"K-Kazuya Haruno? B-Baiklah… anak ini akan saya atasi secepat mungkin, suster! Cepat siapkan peralatannya!" ucap sang dokter dengan panic.

"Maaf Sakura," ucap Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura, "Uangmu pasti akan kuganti, aku mohon pinjamkan sedikit untuk kesembuhan adikku."

Sakura terdiam… ternyata begini rasanya harga diri di injak-injak oleh seseorang yang berada diatasnya, sampai berobat pun tidak bisa? Sedangkan dia selalu berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang seenaknya dan memeras uang dari anak-anak disekolah.

"Tidak usah diganti," jawab Sakura, "Kau kan bekerja denganku, aku potong saja gajimu," sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Saat Naruto dirawat dirumah saktit yang menjaganya adalah Shikamaru, kini Sasuke harus bekerja dirumah Sakura sebagai pelayan pribadinya, karena yang memasukan Naruto adalah Sakura maka fasilitas dikamarnya sangatlah mewah, bahkan mereka lebih betah di kamar rumah sakit itu dari pada ditempat mereka tinggal sendiri.

Saat ini… Sakura sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya…

"Kangeeeen~ akhirnyaaaa aku melihat rumah ini~" gumam Sakura menahan air matanya.

"Hei, ingat… kamu adalah aku, jangan sampai ketahuan, apalagi si nenek itu, sepertinya dia mencurigaiku," ucap Sasuke.

"Nenek Chiyo? Pasti dia mencurigaimu, yang menemaniku dari bayi kan beliau," kata Sakura sambil mengiktu Sasuke berjalan didepannya.

Begitu mereka memasuki rumah megah itu.

"Selamat datang Nona Sakura," ucap para pelayan.

"Naomi! Yumi!," sapa Sakura yang berada di tubuh Sasuke.

"Hah?" mereka berdua tercengang.

"Ah-, ahahahaa… Sakura menceritakan tentang kalian padaku, katanya kalian sangat baik dan perhatian padanya," sela Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Sasuke.

"Nona Sakura, dari mana saja anda jam segini baru pulang?" tegur suara nenek-nenek.

"Nenek Chiyoooo!" kali ini Sakura mengeluarkan nada riangnya lagi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa sweat drop, "A-anda pasti nenek Chiyo kan, ahahhaa… kata Sakura anda sangat telaten mengurusnya."

"….." Nenek Chiyo terdiam sambil memandangi sosok Sasuke itu, "Teman anda?"

"Ya, dia membutuhkan pekerjaan disini, biarkan dia jadi bodyguard pribadiku yah nek," pinta Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan anda menyukai memakai bodyguard?"

"_Oh iya, nenek tahu kalau aku tidak suka memakai bodyguard!"_ batin Sakura berucap.

"Aku berhutang padanya nek, aku meminjam uang untuk pengobatan adikku, maka dari itu aku memintanya untuk dijadikan bodyguard," jelasku sebisa mungkin.

"Hmmm, baiklah, makan malam sudah siap, kau makan lah dulu, Nona," usul Nenek Chiyo.

"Bolehkah dia ikut makan bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu, dia kan tamu mu," jawab Nenek Chiyo.

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, mereka tidak menyangka kalau sama sekali tidak ada yang curiga, saat berada diruang makan, Nenek Chiyo memperhatikan cara makan mereka masing-masing, satu kebiasaan Sakura adalah, selelah-lelahnya dia, seburuk-buruknya moodnya, cara makannya pasti akan tetap stabil dan sopan, dan itu terlihat jelas di sosok Sasuke saat ini, sedangkan sosok Sakura yang terlihat sekarang, cara makannya memang tidak berantakkan dan bisa dibilag sangat bagus, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyamai keanggunan nona muda kita satu ini yang sedang bersikap selayaknya tuan putri.

Setelah menyantap makan malam, Sakura dan Sasuke berbincang-bincang dipinggir kolam renang.

"Huaaaah, kenyang sekali…" gumam Sakura sambil ngulet.

"Tidak disangka yah aku bisa melihat sosokku yang makan dengan sangat elegan," ledek Sasuke.

"Kau harus belajar dariku," kata Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

…..

…..

Keadaan terdiam sejenak.

"Ehm, Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja yah?"

"Shikamaru bisa menjaganya dengan baik, ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto sakit."

"Bukan pertama kali? Lalu kemarin-kemarin kalian bayar biaya rumah sakit dari mana?"

"Tidak dirawat, hanya diberikan obat biasa juga bisa sembuh, hanya saja tadi dia sangat lemah kondisinya."

"Oh begitu…"

Keadaan kembali terdiam.

"Hei Sasuke," panggil Sakura lagi.

"Hn?"

"Naruto dan Shikamaru akan senang tidak yah kalau kuajak berenang disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kolamnya yang megah itu.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan menatapnya, "Pasti."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ehehhee, chapter 2 update...**

**sebelumnya makasih yah yang udah review...**

**oh iya, aku ini meng ilhami tema pertukaran tubuh ini dari film "HOT CHICK" Hollywood Movie kalian bisa search di google... bukan secret garden... lagipula aku ngga pernah nonton itu yang namanya secret garden, jadi g tau ceritanya gimana, film korea yah? nanti aku cari deh...**

**oke, thanks again before all... XD**

**xoxo  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**She's Him And He's Her **

**Disclaimer :Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Family**

**Rated: M**

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Saat ini aku sedang terbaring di kasur milik Sakura yang berukuran Queen Size itu, sebenarnya sih aku tidak enak pada Sakura karena dia harus tidur dikamar tamu, namun apa kata para pelayan kalau pagi-pagi mereka menemukan tubuhku yang sedang tidur disini, bisa-bisa Sakura dapat masalah besar.

Sesudah berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura tadi, aku merasa dia sudah sedikit berubah, Sakura yang sekarang sudah sangat jarang meledekku dengan kata-kata 'orang miskin' itu lagi, dan dia juga jadi sering tersenyum padaku, entah sejak kapan dia jadi begitu.

Apa itu pengaruh perkelahian tadi dengan Deidara? Ah… ngomong-ngomong tentang perkelahian tadi, Sakura sangat pintar, kenapa aku dari dulu tidak kepikiran untuk menjambak laki-laki itu yah? Dan lagi tadi Sakura ingin mengajak Shikamaru dan Naruto berenang disini… mereka pasti sangat senang.

Hhhhhh, kenapa aku jadi terus menerus berfikir tentang gadis itu yah? Tapi setelah dua hari ini aku tinggal dalam tubuh Sakura dan merasakan kesehariannya dirumah semegah ini, tidak heran gadis itu melakukan kenakalan diluar rumahnya, mungkin kenakalan-kenakalan yang dia perbuat itu untuk melepas stressnya. Bagaimana tidak stress? Umur segini dia sudah harus menghadiri meeting-meeting dan berbagai rapat yang isinya orang tua semua, lalu dia juga harus kursus piano dan juga Table Manner? Benar-benar didikan orang kaya, aku saja sangat tidak betah, ternyata begini kehidupan orang kaya.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang nyaman itu dan mencoba untuk tidur, dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada semua perlakuan para pelayan dirumah ini, mereka sangat amat memperhatikan Sakura dengan baik dan sangat tulus, seperti menganggap Sakura adalah anak, adik atau cucu mereka sendiri, aku jadi ingat kata Sakura dia bilang beberapa pelayan dirumah ini adalah teman kecilnya.

"…" aku berfkir sejenak tentang kondisi Sakura yang sedari kecil selalu ditinggal orang tuanya dinas.

"Pasti dia sangat kesepian," gumamku sambil memejamkan mata.

Pagi harinya.

"Psst, Sasuke," saat aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku pelan aku menoleh kearah kamar yang terdapat hanya… kepalaku yang terlihat? Ah, itu Sakura, ada apa ya?

Aku menghampirinya, dan…

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini."

Aku terdiam saat dia menunjuk sesuatu…

Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa malu dan…

"Ehm, begini… itu… anu…"

"kalau kupukul sakit sekali loh."

"Tentu saja sakit!" teriakku padanya.

"Ssssstttt."

"Tentu saja sakit!" ucapku lagi kali ini dengan suara yang berbisik, "jangan kau pukul Sakura, kau ingin membuatku impotent yah! Biarkan saja dulu, waktu itu bagaimana kau mengatasinya?"

"Shikamaru bilang padaku katanya aku harus memainkannya sampai…"

"Waaaah! Waah! Waaah!" teriakku sambil menutup mulutnya agar dia tidak meneruskan kalimatnya yang membuatku sangat malu, "Cukup biarkan saja! Sudah mandi sana lalu kita berangkat."

"Hee? Kemana?" tanya Sakura padaku masih sambil berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Kita akan cari tahu, kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh seperti ini," jawabku dengan santai.

"Lalu kamu? Apa kamu sudah mandi? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku? Apa kau memegangnya?" ucapnya tidak berhenti.

"Tenang saj, dari awal yang memandikan tubuhmu ini bukan aku," jawabku sembari meninggalkannya yang tengah bingung.

Ya, dari awal sejak aku tahu aku berada didalam tubuhnya, aku selalu meminta bantuan para pelayan ini untuk memandikan tubuh Sakura dengan mata yang kututup agar tidak melihat tubuhnya. Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap mesum olehnya.

Setelah aku dan Sakura sudah siap dan sarapan, kami pun berangkat, aku mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat dimana kita pernah lalui bersama, saat ini tubuhku itu memakai celana selutut, kaos putih dan jaket biru tua, sangat simple memang, tapi aku terlihat keren, Sakura memang sangat pandai bergaya, sedangkan tubuh Sakura ini aku pakaikan celana panjang dan tanktop berwarna putih, sehingga kulitnya sedikit terbuka. Aku mulai menyadari sepanjang perjalanan ini semua mata memandang kami, terutama tubuh Sakura. Dan aku mulai menyesal hanya mengenakan tanktop.

"Sakura," panggilku sambil berbisik padanya, karena tubuhku itu tinggi, akhirnya aku berjinjit, "Pinjamkan jaketmu."

"Untuk apa?" malah bertanya, ya untuk tubuhmu! Bodoh!

"Sudah sini, pinjam!" paksaku padanya.

"Ck! Nih," akhirnya Sakura memberikan jaketnya padaku, walaupun sudah memakai jaket, tetap saja para kaum adam memperhatikanku yang berada di tubuh Sakura ini dengan pandangan merona, ya ya ya… Sakura memang cantik, kenapa aku kesal yah?

Dengan percaya diri yang tinggi aku langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada didalam tubuhku itu, biar semua orang beranggapan kalau kami ini pacaran.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Diam dan teruslah jalan," perintahku padanya, aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya, dan yang membuatku terkejut…. Genggamanku dibalas olehnya.

**~Normal's POV~**

Sepanjang jalan mereka mencari alasan kenapa mereka bisa bertukar tubuh begitu, sampai senja tiba, mereka masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Huaaaaaaahh! Capeeeeeeek~" keluh Sakura yang merebahkan tubuhnya dirumput, "Aku beruntung berada didalam tubuhmu Sasuke, tidak perlu jaim dan memikirkan kalau aku ini wanita, jadi aku bisa berpose semauku, hehehee."

"Kau enak, aku yang repot harus menyesuaikan diri denganmu," gumam Sasuke.

"Coba pikirkan lagi deh, apa ada tempat yang belum kita kunjungi?" tanya Sakura membangunkan dirinya.

"….."

"…."

Sakura dan Sasuke saling tatap.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dan…

"KUIL!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kita belum kesana kan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Iya, ayo kita coba kesana," ajak Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tunggu dulu," jeda Sakura, "Bagaimana kalau bukan disitu? Kita harus cari kemana lagi?"

"Kita coba saja dulu yah, jangan menyerah, ayo," dukung Sasuke.

Kini mereka berlari menuju kuil yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi itu, sesampainya disana.

"TUTUP?" teriak mereka bersamaan, entah mengapa lama-lama mereka jadi kompak.

"Kenapa bisa tutup?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mana kutahu!" jawab Sakura.

"Tidak bisa… kita harus masuk bagaimanapun caranya," gerutu Sasuke yang celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu, dan pandangan Sasuke terhenti pada satu daerah yang membuat Sakura tegang.

"Oh, tidak Sasuke… kau jangan gila," ucap Sakura.

"Loh, kenapa? Ayolah tidak apa-apa, kita panjat saja pagar itu," ajak Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ini sinting, kita bisa dikutuk," gumam Sakura.

"Berisik, ikuti aku saja."

Kini Sasuke sedang membantu Sakura menaiki pagar yang akan mereka lewati itu, saat Sakura sudah berada di seberang sana, Sasuke dengan lincahnya menaiki pagar itu memakai tubuh Sakura, sampai membuat Sakura melongo melihatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu loh," ucap Sakura.

"Kini kau menjadi pernah kan?" ledek Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan kedepan kuil dan melemparkan koin sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian berdoa, doa mereka sudah pasti sama, semoga mereka kembali pada tubuh mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai berdoa, pandangan Sakura kembali pada benda yang dulunya membuat gadis itu tertarik. Sakura mendekati benda itu dan duduk dihadapannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya mengikuti Sakura dan duduk disampingnya.

"Lelah?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Ehm… sedikit," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang halus.

"Ingat pertengkaran kita disini saat itu?" tiba-tiba Sasuke membahas masalah saat mereka sering-seringnya debat mulut.

"Ng… saat itu aku menyebalkan yah," jawab Sakura.

"Memang," ucap Sasuke menyetujuinya.

Mereka saling pandang dan terkekeh kecil.

"Hihihihihi."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke," ujar Sakura pelan sambil memeluk lutut yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke itu,"Mungkin aku sedikit bersyukur berada didalam tubuhmu begini."

"….."

"Aku jadi sadar, ucapanku padamu saat itu, ah tidak… bukan hanya padamu, tetapi pada semua orang yang perna ku hina… menurutku… sosok diriku yang menghina orang miskin itu lebih hina dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura saat ini, namun dia tetap mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu.

"Saat membawa Naruto kerumah sakit… " ucapan Sakura terhenti dan dia teringat kembali disaat dokter itu tidak mau menangani Naruto yang sedang sekarat, "Aku merasakan bagaimana pahitnya dihina seperti itu," lanjut Sakura.

"Terkadang manusia memang seperti itu, harus merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang yang pernah disakitinya dulu, barulah mereka sadar," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Aku juga jadi memaklumimu, kenapa kau bersikap nakal diluar rumah," balas Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, "Seorang gadis belia seumuran dirimu harus mengatasi meeting-meeting dengan orang tua yang sangat membosankan, les ini les itu, kau pasti stress."

Sakura terdiam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, selama ini stressnya menumpuk, dan ditambah lagi orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk itu.

"Kau kesepian, dan kau membutuhkan orang yang menerimamu apa adanya," ucap Sasuke.

"…."

"Mizunashi Kazuto…"

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya," potong Sakura sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku tidak mencintainya, yang mengusulkan hubungan kami itu orang tuanya, bukan aku."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, "Baguslah kalau begitu… kau sudah banyak berubah yah, menjadi gadis yang lebih baik."

Sakura yang kini berada didalam tubuh Sasuke merona hebat saat Sasuke memujinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura pelan, "Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku yah," ucap Sakura lagi dengan wajah menyesal, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perlakuanku padamu selama ini."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Maafkan aku juga kalau aku sering membuatmu jengkel."

"Hihihihi, terima kasih, kau memang sangat baik," ujar Sakura tersenyum manis.

Saat itu entah mengapa Sasuke merasa walaupun saat ini Sakura sedang berada didalam tubuhnya, senyuman itu seperti bukan tubuh Sasuke yang tersenyum, melainkan Sakuralah yang sedang tersenyum, perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, dan.

Cup.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, namun Sakura tidak keberatan, Sakura menerima ciuman itu dengan ikhlas, mereka saling berciuman satu sama lain sambil memejamkan mata mereka, Sasuke mulai merengkuh kedua penggung Sakura, dan Sakura mulai melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke.

Sasuke makin terbawa suasana, mereka terus berciuman sambil memejamkan mata sekitar 15 menit, saat Sasuke meraba dada Sakura.

Nyoot

"hah?"

Karena sedikit kaget dengan apa yang barusan saja dia pegang, Sasuke membuka matanya, begitu pula Sakura yang merasakannya.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka masing-masing, lalu saling menyentuh wajah yang ada dihadapan mereka, dan kembali meraba diri mereka masing-masing.

….

….

….

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yeeeeeesssssssssss!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan dan saling memeluk.

"Tubuh kita kembali! Ahahhahahaa" teriak Sakura yang berada didalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang kini melepaskan pelukannya sangat ceria dan girang, lalu dia kembali memeluk Sakura dan mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi barusan," bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura, tanpa harus Sasuke lihat sekarang pun dia yakin bahwa kini Sakura sedang merona.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke dengan mantap dan berani menggandeng tangan Sakura, jaket yang dia kenakan sebelumnya kini dikancingkan satu persatu, Sakura merasakan perhatian Sasuke yang sangat lembut ini masih terus merona, pertama kalinya bagi nona muda satu ini mendapat perhatian lembut dari lawan jenis.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan erat seolah tidak akan melepaskannya.  
>"Sasuke," panggil Sakura sambil berjalan disamping Sasuke, karena Sasuke tahu langkah Sakura itu kecil, karena dia pernah berada diposisi Sakura, Sasuke pun mengiringi langkah Sakura dengan baik.<p>

"Hn?"

"Apa tidak masalah… dengan diriku yang manja dan egois ini?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura.

Cup.

"Apa tidak masalah dengan diriku yang miskin ini?" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Sasuke, dan mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama.

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian.

"Hyaaaaaaaaahahahaha, Shikamaru tangkaaaaap!"

"Naruto! Kalau lempar jangan jauh-jauh!"

"Hei, hati-hati… jangan ketempat yang dalam." Teriak Sasuke pada adik-adiknya yang kini sedang bermain di kolam renang milik Sakura.

"Sasuke, ini tehnya."

"Loh, kenapa kamu yang membawakannya? Tumben?"

"Aku ingin mencoba belajar melayanimu," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

"kau sangat berubah yah," ujar Sasuke menarik wajah sakura dan menciumnya, namun sebelum kedua bibir itu bersatu…

BUUG

Wajah Sasuke sukses dilempar dengan bola karet oleh Shikamaru.

"Didepan anak kecil jangan berciuman!" tegur Shikamaru dengan wajah jengkel.

"Kau! Awas yaaah!" Sasuke mengejar Shikamaru kedalam air dan menjahilinya disana.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang sangat hangat itu, kini dia sadar betapa pentingnya kebersamaan, tidak peduli dari mana mereka berasal, asalkan mempunyai hati yang tulus pasti semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika ada seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya dan memberikan telepon kepadanya.

"Halo?"

"_Sakuraaaa! Kemana saja kau seminggu ini tidak masuk sekolaaah?"_

Teriak salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Ino.

"_Iya, Sasuke juga tidak masuk, apa ada hubungannya denganmu?"_

Sambung satu lagi sahabatnya yang bernama Hinata.

"Oh, kami sedang bulan madu, kalian boleh kok mampir ke istana kami, aku tunggu dirumahku yah, daaaah."

KLIK.

Sementara itu ditempat Ino dan Hinata.

Mereka saling pandang ketika Sakura menutup teleponnya.

"Sakura…." Ucap Ino.

"Dan Sasuke…" sambung Hinata.

…..

…..

…..

"Heeeeh? Tidak mungkiiin, bukannya Sakura sangat membenci Sasuke?" ucap Hinata.

"Memang sih, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa yakin saat itu Sasuke pasti bisa membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya," kata Ino.

"Ayo kita temui mereka," usul Hinata dan dijawab oleh anggukan pada Ino.

.

.

.

"Sakuraa, sedang apa? Ayo ikut berenang," panggil Sasuke dari kolam bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil menggenggam telepon tadi, "Okeeee."

Sakura berlari dan terjun ke kolam yang langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke, mereka ber empat bercanda ria, tertawa lepas di kolam itu.

Memang kedudukan itu bukan segalanya, dari manapun asal usul kita, kita semua itu sama, asalkan kita mempunyai hati nurani sebagai manusia. Dan kini nona muda itu menyadari akan sesuatu, bahwa harga dari kebahagiannya ini lebih mahal dari berlian manapun juga didunia ini.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, itu Sakura?" ucap Ino menganga saat sudah sampai dirumah Sakura dan melihat Sakura sedang bercanda ria dengan Sasuke dan dua anak kecil dari pintu menuju kolam.

"Sejak kapan Sakura dan Sasuke punya anak?" tanya Hinata.

"…." Ino terdiam mendengar celetukan Hinata yang sangat bodoh.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : yap, my another weirdo fict kembali tamat... hheheheheee, maaf yah kalo endingnya garing...**

**makasih udah baca fict ini...**

**xoxo**


End file.
